Due to increased emission standards, nowadays vehicles typically include a fuel vapour recovery system. Such a fuel vapour recovery system includes a canister for receiving fuel vapours generated in the fuel tank. A fuel vapour absorbent material located in the canister retains the fuel vapour when displaced from the fuel tank, e.g. during refueling. During operation of the engine, the fuel vapour contained in the canister may be purged by drawing fresh air through the canister. In fuel vapour recovery systems, there is provided a vapour vent valve between the tank and an inlet of the canister for being capable of blocking the entrance of vapour from the fuel tank in the canister. Further, there is provided a canister vent valve between an air vent and an outlet of the canister. For example, during filling or at elevated temperatures, the vapour vent valve and the canister vent valve are open, so that a fuel vapour can flow from the fuel tank into the canister, and fresh air can flow out in the atmosphere through the canister vent valve, allowing the pressure in the fuel tank to be reduced. During normal engine operation, the vapour vent valve may be closed while the canister vent valve is open to allow the flow of air into the outlet of the canister, through the canister medium and through a canister purge valve allowing the fuel vapour stored in the canister to be delivered to the engine. In prior art systems, there is required a vapour vent valve and a canister vent valve to perform those functions.